


Entertained

by ayokidd



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Lexa's face, One Shot, Short One Shot, my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayokidd/pseuds/ayokidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've never read anything so entertaining than the summary of her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlliesLilCinnabon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliesLilCinnabon/gifts).



You’re reading at your hotel bar with a red wine in front of you.

A woman sits next to you, you see her from the corner of your eye but you only hesitate on a word for a moment before continuing- you aren’t here for that.

She orders, receives her drink and takes a few sips before you hear her speak. 

“Do you usually read at bars? ” her voice is probing yet soft in its inquiry.

You hesitate on another word for a moment before finally looking up and your eyes find something more interesting than the ink printed-paper; more entertaining than the story in the pages. Your eyes try to meet her gaze first but those cheekbones distract you on your way there. They are so paramount upon her face you wonder how cheeks even looked before you set eyes on hers. But then you move from them to her eyes and you just think, how they can be so round between such abrupt companies? And yet they are defiant and so green even in the dull light, you can’t help but smile. 

So you reply “I like to keep my eyes entertained” it comes out way more implied than you intend. You smile wider, satisfied with the way her eyes illuminate from it.

You close the book with out abandoning your view, tracing her face. You are more than entertained at this point. You are transfixed, like there are printed letters to be read upon her skin, which effortlessly stretch along her jaw over her neck and to her daring collarbones- really, how dare they. 

She notices your eyes flicking across her existence and that’s when she asks, “Are you entertaining them now?" 

You know she sees you but that doesn’t stop you from perusing before meeting her Viridian gaze. You linger at her lips that are subtly pulled into a barely noticeable smile but it’s there, you see the slight wrinkle at the hem. You start to envy the corner of her mouth where it gets to have both lips at once upon it. 

Only a moment has passed, your eyes are used to skimming things quickly picking up on all pertinent information and absorbing detail almost instantly. You read at a very quick pace with out losing any of the detail, you’ve learned this skill over the many years of reading and editing. It’s your job after all, one you’re proud of because it doesn’t feel like you should be getting paid to do what you would be doing if not. So when you look at her features it has only been mere seconds from each registered alluring feature. Her face gives you paragraphs of information by just skimming down from her eyebrow to her collarbone. So you don’t hesitate to reply after you entertain yourself for a moment. You eventually meet her eyes, the ones that perch above that steep slope of a nose, one you’d be glad to ski down if given the chance.

"No. You are."   
  
Your voice is so matter of fact and lower than before; you notice the affect it has because now she seems to be entertaining herself. You stifle another smirk as you observe her skim across your features. She takes her time in contrast to your previous contention to do so. Of course she noticed your eyes upon her face and is determined to return the favor, now taking you in. It’s hard not to notice every subtle pull of lip and eye, anyone would when you’re sitting as close as you are. It’s not like this bar gives you much choice, crammed into this corner of the lobby with a cascading waterfall behind the bottles of liquor. It’s a quant little hotel, it is comfortable and modern yet it doesn’t scream extravagance. But here she is, staring at you like it just might scream it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up from a semi lucid dream and wrote this in my notes, I couldn't not write it down and it turned into this. It's short but sweet.


End file.
